Red Night
by LancelotP38
Summary: After coming home, Suzaku finds an unexpected guest waiting for him, but the question is, will he survive his... RED NIGHT. Post-Series. Changed rating, not as mature as i thought


To those who are about to read this Code Geass fanfic, this is a preview of a fanfic I am working on. So, please your opinion will matter greatly. I do not own Code geass in any shape or form, so please enjoy.

Red Night

Darkness was all there was in the night sky as it was another moonless night in Tokyo only to be illuminated by the city's lights. Clouds could be seen from the far distance showing sign that a storm was approaching. To some, this gloomy night ceased a hard and exhausting day, but to some, it was the beginning of a dark and twisted night.

In the outskirts of the once Tokyo Settlement of Britiannia, close to the slums and ghettos, lies an abandoned apartment building with the sole-inhabitance of one. Once revered as Britannia's White Knight, now known as the leader of the Black Knights, Suzaku Kururugi lived alone in a one-room apartment. It was the only possession, if you could call it that; he had left in this world. Everything else was long-ago destroyed by mobs or stolen by thieves, even his cat Arthur; he had given to Lloyd and Miss Ceceile. Yes, he had nothing; very deserving of a dead man and a man named Zero.

He approached his door; even though the atmosphere was dark and eerie, it was quiet, much to his liking. He opened the door, entered, and closed it. When Lelouch asked Suzaku what he would want in the apartment, Suzaku simply said, "A bed and T.V.; nothing more, nothing less." But of course, Lelouch had a funny sense of humor and decided to put some extra stuff in the apartment along with the T.V. and bed. Suzaku chose to keep the lights off, but you could see the queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a dresser with a broken mirror, and just for the hell of it, a 52" LED T.V. Yes sir, it defiantly had Lelouch's Name written all over.

Suzaku walked over towards the dresser, took off his cape, and began to take off his mask, the face of Zero. That's who he was now; no longer Suzaku Kururugi as he was dead, but a symbol that the world saw as their bright light. Underneath the mask was a face I'm sure no one he knew would recognize; it was no longer beaming with hope and confidence, his eyes glowing with life, nor his hair which was mildly well-checked. Unfortunately, he face was cold and pale like the dead, his eyes hard and dark, and his hair, messy and longer than it had been years ago. He placed Zero's mask on the dresser, and suddenly spoke:

Suzaku: "If you're just going to stand there with a gun pointed at my head either shoot or say something" He said with a cold yet sarcastic tone as he turned his head and continued, "Kallen"

And there she was, Kallen Kozuki, the once proud ace of the Black Knights, standing there pointing a gun at Suzaku's head. Even with a crazed look on her face, she was still a spectacle. Her hair had grown in the past 2 years and her figure had defiantly gained more curves in all the right places. Suzaku had known her for quite some time; she was hot-headed and stubborn as well as beautiful and graceful, but Suzaku noticed something was different about her. There was something in her eyes and face that he recognized and was all too familiar with. Yes, she was in pain.

Kallen: "When did you notice?" she retorted.

Suzaku: "I may not be as smart as Lelouch, but the one thing I do know is the feeling of bloodlust in the air." He responded.

Kallen: "Well, that's good. It would be a little disappointing if I didn't see the look on your face as I put a bullet in it."

Suzaku: "I heard what happened. For its worth, I'm tru…"

Kallen: "Shut up you fucking asshole. How dare you fucking even try to apologize? You, who took everything from me, the man I loved, my position in the Black Knights, my father, and now, my mother."

Suzaku: "Something's wrong. She's not thinking clearly and I bet I know why"

Kallen: "I talked to the nurses. They said that Zero paid a visit to my mother an hour before she died. I thought it was funny that you paid a visit to her the day after you found out I knew were alive. So, I decided to…"

Suzaku "… go find a dealer and shoot up the same damn stuff that fucking killed her."

Kallen "Excue me," she said quietly. "Did I say you could fucking interrupt me you fucking bastard?"

Suzaku: "Well, excuse me for interrupting your little bitch-fit, but the truth is, your mother asked to come by the hospital, asking me to watch over you."

With this, Kallen began to laugh insanely.

Kallen: "You fucking liar, don't forget who's holding the gun. Of course you were always bad at lying Suzaku. The truth is you became Zero. An Eleven born into a great and respected family who killed his own father, went through a poor me routine, became a traitor and lap dog to the very same country that conquered and oppressed his own people, fell for some stupid, pink-haired princess, betrayed every single one of his so-called friends, and last but not least, killed his best friend. The very thing you hated enough to sacrifice everything and everyone to destroy. So, I thought to myself, the world thinks that Suzaku Kururugi is dead why not make it official and finish what I started on the Damocles. Don't worry; I'll be taking your place as Zero. Sounds nice, right?"

Suzaku: "I see. Your right Kallen, I don't deserve to be Zero and everything else about me is true. But, there is something you don't know Kallen. You've never actually killed someone with your own hands, but I have and if there is anything I can say is that you never come back from it.

Kallen: "Is that all?"

Suzaku: "No, there are some other things I should mention. Before Lelouch died, he gave me certain instructions which he asked me to promise to obey: One, never reveal yourself as Zero to the world; Two, always protect the queen; and Three, if any threat comes that will obscure the Zero Requiem. ELIMINATE IT!"

In a quick swing, Suzaku threw his mask at the gun causing Kallen's hand to turn right firing her first bullet. Now was his chance. He raced at her, but she was quick and pointed the gun back at him again. Bang! He was quick too, but not by much as the bullet went into his shoulder. There was pain, but he ignored while continuing at her. He was able to grab her trigger-happy hand and point to the ceiling. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! No more bullets. The two began to struggle with one another; trading kicks and punches. These two who had never really faced each other outside their Knightmares were tearing at each other like hungry animals. Kallen was fast, but Suzaku was stronger as was able to overpower her. Unfortunately, the bullet wound was taking its toll on Suzaku's shoulder as it was bleeding non-stop and Suzaku was starting to lose feeling in his left arm. Kallen took this opportunity and tackled him to the ground.

With the air knocked out of him, he began to receive seemingly endless blows from Kallen's fists. With the fight leaving his body, she placed her hands on his neck and began to choke the rest of his life out of him. As he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into the cold embrace. He took one last look at Kallen's face before closing his eyes and thought:

Suzaku: "Huh, it's funny. I knew in some way that she would be the one to finally killed me."

And then darkness as Suzaku was surrounded by nothing but. There was suddenly a light ahead of him with a familiar figure standing in front of him. It was Lelouch as he was when they met after so many years in his Ashford school uniform with that ridiculous smirk of his.

Suzaku: "Did you come to tell me that you knew I was going to fail. Cause I knew from the start."

Then Suzaku felt something on his face. He touched his cheek and saw what it was.

Suzaku: "Tears?"

His eyes opened wide. He was alive in the same room, in the same building, in the same city; with the same girl who tried to kill him lying on-top of him crying. He sat up pondering why she had stop and why after all that happened, was crying. He then smiled; taking his hand and caressing her check. She broke out of her sob and looked at him confused as he began to speak.

Suzaku: "We really are such broken people that even when we try to kill each other, we simply can't do it because we can't live without the other." He stopped and looked her. "Isn't that fucked up?"

He then leaned in and kissed her which she tried to resist at first, but then submitted. With their lips connected, Suzaku picked her up, once again ignoring his bleeding shoulder, and placed her gently on the bed where they would continue their …

RED NIGHT.

fin?


End file.
